While the above-identified ground position controller and method of my related applications provide for automatic generating, formatting, displaying and recording of seismic information (including sensor and source array geographic locations), additional annotational problems remain. E.g., where two trucks are used in association with two ground position controllers, there must be a modification to the receiving sequence to assure coordination of operations between the source-detector array of the master truck and that of the slave truck.